


WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты G — PG-13. Мини-2 (4)

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 20





	WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты G — PG-13. Мини-2 (4)

**Название** : Подарок для Майкрофта Холмса  
**Автор** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер** : мини (1651 слово)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд, Антея, [спойлер](https://wtf2021.diary.ru/p220360188.htm?oam#more1)  
**Категория** : джен  
**Рейтинг** : PG-13  
**Жанр** : юмор  
**Краткое содержание:** За закрытой дверью Майкрофт и Грег делают нечто странное. Антею это приводит в крайнее смущение.  
**Примечание** : написано по [заявке с Инсайда](https://wtf2021.diary.ru/p220360188.htm?oam#more2)  
**Разрешение на размещение:** запрещено без согласия автора.  
**Для голосования** : #. WTF Mystrade 2021 - «Подарок для Майкрофта Холмса»  
  
Грегори Лестрейд до последнего момента не верил, что вообще вырвется в сочельник с работы. Большинство сотрудников были семейными, и ему совесть не позволяла заставлять их разгребать последние отчеты и закрывать, как говорится, год.  
  
А им было стыдно. Грег удивлялся до ужаса, но им действительно было стыдно. Они отворачивались, прятали глаза, торопливо желали шефу счастливого Рождества и бежали в гараж, чтобы побыстрее отправиться домой, успеть обнять семью и сесть за праздничный стол.  
  
Когда отчет ушел, и в форме появилась такая желанная галочка о том, что система его зафиксировала, Грег облегченно вздохнул и откинулся в кресле. Он расслабленно и лениво скользил взглядом по наполовину опустевшему рабочему столу, сейфу… Черт!  
  
На полке, сиротливо прикрытый двумя толстенными томами уголовных дел, ютился шитый золотом алый шелковый пакетик. Месяц тому Грег обедал в китайской закусочной, когда там началась стрельба. Он даже подумать не успел прежде, чем завалился на пол, прикрыв собой худенького головастого пацаненка, разносившего напитки с ловкостью заправского официанта. Хозяин закусочной долго хватал его за руку, почти силой выжимая, чем может отблагодарить человека, спасшего его внука. И Грег брякнул первое, что пришло в голову: «А какой-нибудь охренительный чай. Друг сильно любит».  
  
Через две недели к нему в офис торжественно вошли причесанный китайчонок и его дед, долго кланялись, благодарили, а после их ухода на стуле остался этот самый мешочек. И он ждал своего часа. Ну вот, ротозей, забегался. Так хотел подарить в сочельник — и забегался.  
  
Потянувшись за плащом, Грег поморщился, глянул на часы и поспешил к выходу.  
  
Охрана у высоких кованых ворот его пропустила. Только увидели, расплылись в улыбке, пожелали счастливых праздников. Майкрофт не раз удивлялся тому, как легко и непринужденно Грег располагает к себе самых, казалось бы, сухих и отстраненных людей.  
  
Грег медленно шел по темной лестнице, с каким-то детским удовольствием вслушиваясь в эхо шагов и ощущая, как оживает вокруг таинственная темнота. А ведь он никогда еще не видел огромное здание настолько пустым! Он дошел до знакомого кабинета, толкнул дверь и замер.  
  
Напротив, у секретера, отчаянно дергалась в разные стороны задница Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
— Эм-м-м-м… Я… зайду попозже? — промямлил невразумительно Грег, попятившись.  
  
— Стоять! — Майкрофт выкатился на середину кабинета, отряхнулся, встал, одернув пиджак. — Тьфу. Перепугал… Ты не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть.  
  
Грег поднял бровь, ожидая продолжение. Такое признание он услышал впервые за время дружбы и почти лопался от любопытства, мечтая узнать, чем оно спровоцировано.  
  
— Грегори, — Майкрофт опустился на стул с самый разнесчастным видом. — У меня сбежала крыса.  
  
— Да ладно! МИ-8 еще никогда…  
  
— Ты не понял! Настоящая! Белая! С черным хвостом.  
  
Теперь пришел черед садиться на стул Грегори.  
  
— А… зачем вы завели крысу?  
  
— Да не заводил я, — в отчаянии махнул рукой Майкрофт. — У нас был концерт, пригласили детей-сирот из интерната. С руководством оговорили подарки, и они попросили пополнение для живого уголка. Мы купили крысят с клетками и должны были вручить всем детям. Оказалось, один мальчик заболел. Но мы-то не знали об этом! А я значился в документах как ответственный за подготовку… Но меня там и близко не было! Просто когда стали выяснять, куда девать оставшийся подарок, махнули в мою сторону. Я был занят, что-то писал, вошел какой-то оболтус, спросил, можно ли оставить у меня, я сказал можно и…  
  
— А потом? — нетерпеливо блеснул глазами Грег.  
  
— Я брал бумаги! И эта клетка, чтоб ее, упала со стола и открылась! И крыс побежал туда!  
  
— И давно?  
  
Майкрофт глянул на часы.  
  
— Полтора часа тому назад.  
  
— Эм… Вы могли просто закрыть дверь и…  
  
— И ждать, что же он сожрет до утра? Я пытался загнать его обратно в клетку, вот, даже поставил на полу, а он…  
  
— А поймать? Я же так понял, они ручные?  
  
— Я… — Майкрофт вздохнул, выпрямился, задрав нос, выдохнул. — Я боюсь крыс.  
  
— Ага. Значит, потому вы тут и торчите так поздно?  
  
— А ты?  
  
— А я… вот, решил зайти.  
  
— Чудесно. Предлагаю такой вариант. Ты ловишь крысу, а я угощаю тебя отличным ужином.  
  
— И выпивкой.  
  
— И выпивкой.  
  
— По рукам, — расхохотавшись, Грег стащил пиджак и лег на пол, заглянув под секретер.  
  
Крыс явно понял, что прибывшая кавалерия далека от миролюбивых идей Майкрофта Холмса. Он с писком вылетел под ноги последнему и промчался по кабинету, скользнув в дырку для кабелей около сейфа.  
  
Майкрофт никогда не отличался умением прыгать. Ну, по крайней мере, он так думал.  
  
— Крыс! — ляпнул Грег. — Хватайте!  
  
— Где? — важно уточнил Майкрофт, почему-то сидя по-турецки на столе.  
  
— Между прочим, он вам доверяет! Видите? Вошел я, чужой дядька, и крыса сразу помчалась искать спасения к единственному знакомому ей существу, то есть…  
  
— Грегори, — елейным голосом протянул Майкрофт. — Сначала в нашей сделке речь шла только об ужине.  
  
— Да ладно, понял, понял, — примирительно поднял руки Грег. — А знаете что… Этот отрезок короба имеет заглушку. Вы можете, к примеру, стучать тихонько зонтом, только тихонько, чтобы крыс подходил ближе к окну, я поставлю напротив клетку и буду ждать, как только покажется, сразу его схвачу.  
  
— Я готов. — Майкрофт медленно опустил на пол одну ногу, потом вторую.  
  
Словно в насмешку, крыс вылетел из короба, пробежал под столом и снова ринулся под секретер, уже с другой стороны.  
  
— Ой.  
  
Майкрофт поморщился. Ваза какой-то там династии, торжественно врученная ему сегодня на приеме для музея, пережившая двенадцать столетий войн и междоусобиц, оказалась бессильна перед легким толчком изящной руки Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
— Ничего, реставрируют, — пробурчал он, забираясь поудобнее на стол.  
  
— А стучать?  
  
— Ну… не знаю. Может, включить какое-то видео на телефоне?  
  
Номер с видео не сработал. Крыс затаился. Грегори излазил весь пол, заглядывая под неподъемный секретер. Наконец, у него созрела идея.  
  
— Слушайте. Мы сейчас поставим к стене стул, вы залезете на него с ногами, чтобы защититься от крыса, и будете стучать, а я воооот с той стороны суну ладонь и буду ждать. Когда крыс на нее заберется, сожму руку и все.  
  
— И все? — с надеждой уточнил Майкрофт.  
  
— Честное слово все! — убедительно закивал Грегори.  
  


* * *

  
Антея вернулась, проклиная случай. Забыла на работе авторскую куклу, купленную для племянницы. Автомобиль Лестрейда увидела еще во дворе, улыбнулась. По крайней мере, шеф не проведет ночь в одиночестве за рабочим столом. Лестрейд труп в морге расшевелит и заставит плясать на набережной. Она вошла в холл, охнула. Эхо каблучков мистически-мрачно било по стенам, пугая и заставляя оглядываться. Она перенесла вес тела на носочки и бесшумно посеменила в приемную.  
  
Через щель между дверными створками из кабинета шефа лился луч приглушенного света.  
  
— Как ты? — натужное дыхание Майкрофта было сбивчивым и тяжелым.  
  
— Непривычно…  
  
— Что, в первый… раз?  
  
Антея попятилась от двери, затем, не выдержав и, проклиная проснувшееся любопытство, скинула лодочки, на носочках подобралась поближе.  
  
— Туго немного…  
  
— И ты не додумался ничем смазать? А если застрянет?  
  
— Застрянет… Вот уж… придумали, — Грег засопел. — Черт, больно! Смазал бы, и что потом? Скользило бы, как…  
  
— Ну… это место не рассчитано на то, чтобы в него пихали подобный объем, — Майкрофт глухо застонал, Антея зажала рот руками. Ритмичное постукивание выбивало ее из колеи.  
  
— Ммм… не боишься? — бормотание шефа было тихим и каким-то растерянным.  
  
— По-моему, боялись именно вы. Ничего… Не страшно, только не торопиться, сейчас мы…  
  
— Вообще-то я не боялся, я просто… Немного сомневался и растерялся.  
  
— А нечего было сомневаться.  
  
— А если бы кто-то вошел?  
  
— Если бы вы не спорили со мной, мы бы уже закончили.  
  
— У тебя брюки… помялись.  
  
— Если бы только брюки…  
  
— Потом едем ко мне. В таком виде нам лучше на люди не показываться.  
  
Антея, закусив губы, торопливо шмыгнула к двери, не забыв прихватить туфли. Лихорадочно закрыла створки огромной двери, стараясь не шуметь. Отдала распоряжение водителю оставаться на месте, ждать указаний шефа и не заходить никому. Никому, понятно?!  
  
Ее сбивчивые и несколько резкие указания с удивлением слушали и охранник, и водитель. Но не спорили. Мало ли что там случилось у великого и ужасного Айсмена.  
  
— Ну вот и все, — Грег сжал руку, когда на ладонь шмыгнул перепуганный меховой комок. Он с хохотом извлек из-под секретера отчаянно пищавшего крысенка. — Давайте сюда клетку.  
  
— Черт бы побрал этих идиотов… Нет, я не против вручать живые подарки детям-сиротам к Рождеству, но почему нельзя было пересчитать этих крыс с хомяками сразу? — Майкрофт хлебнул коньяка из стоявшей на столе бутылки. — Идиоты! Ты понимаешь, если бы ты не пришел… он бы до утра сожрал половину архива! — Он убрал в сторону зонт, которым постукивал по полу, чтобы крыс не удумал сигануть за библиотечные шкафы, откуда откопать его не было бы ни единого шанса.  
  
—Да ладно вам, — Грег подул крысенышу на голову и сунул его в клетку, надежно закрыв дверцу. — Не представляю, как можно было не заметить оставшуюся на столе клетку и, тем более, уронить ее на пол.  
  
— Не представляю, зачем было устраивать концерт для сирот именно здесь, — огрызнулся Майкрофт. — Все. С меня достаточно. Куда девать… это?  
  
— Да отдайте водителю или у кого там из ваших сотрудников есть дети? К Рождеству.  
  
Майкрофт потянулся к телефону, вызвав машину.  
  
Они устроились в салоне, и Грег с удивлением увидел, что на откидном столике красуется корзина с фруктами, шампанским и…  
  
— Ээээ… а это?...  
  
Майкрофт непонимающе уставился на закрывавшего двери охранника.  
  
Тот невозмутимо пожал плечами.  
  
— Антея велела срочно купить по списку. И ни о чем не спрашивать.  
  
— А… Ну, тогда поехали. Ах, да. Генри, у вас есть дети?  
  
— Двое, сэр, девочке шесть и мальчику три.  
  
— Тогда возьмите им от сэра Майкрофта Холмса к Рождеству, — подмигнув Майкрофту, Грег вручил парню клетку с притихшим крысом.  
  
Они ехали молча, глядя на замерший в ожидании Чуда город.  
  
— Ой, — Грег сунул руку в карман плаща. — Чуть не забыл. С Рождеством!  
  
Майкрофт неуверенно взял мешочек, развернул. В нем была аккуратная коробочка из листьев бамбука. А в ней… Грег никогда не был фанатом чая, но этот аромат… Тонкий, сказочный аромат тонкими змейками закрутился по машине. Майкрофт осторожно прикрыл коробочку, отвернулся к окну, сцепив зубы. Потому что ему дарили многое. Но когда подарок готовили именно для него?  
  
Он протянул руку, коснувшись руки Грега.  
  
— Спасибо тебе.  
  
Вышло хрипло и невнятно, но это же Грегори. Ему не нужно ничего объяснять. Он сам все поймет.  
  
Они уже почти подъехали к дому Холмса, Грег самозабвенно рылся в корзине с едой, Майкрофт, прикрыв глаза, радовался провидению, пославшему ему Грега, способного голыми руками вытащить из-под шкафа крысу… и Антею, додумавшуюся купить столько продуктов.  
  
Пусть даже странным образом не перезвонившую шефу ровно через пятнадцать минут после выезда для получения указаний на утро. И приславшую странную электронную открытку, чего никогда в жизни себе не позволяла.  
  
«Счастливого Рождества!»  
  
  
  
**Название:** Маска для Майкрофта Холмса  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** мини (1400 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд, Антея и все-все-все  
**Категория:** джен  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Краткое содержание:** Перед встречей Майкрофт внезапно оказывается без обязательной маски, и ему на помощь великодушно приходит Лестрейд. Почти великодушно.  
**Разрешение на размещение:** запрещено без согласия автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 - «Маска для Майкрофта Холмса»  
  
Если бы не случилось этого глупого ДТП.  
  
Если бы Майкрофт так не спешил…  
  
Если бы Антея не верила в абсолютную непогрешимую мягкость, уступчивость и серьезность Грега.  
  
Если бы, если бы, если бы.  
  
Просто не задался день. С самого утра сообщили, что ответственный переговорщик слег с проклятой короной, не мог в полной мере служить Короне, и на встречу предстоит ехать Майкрофту.  
  
Встречу проводили в парке. Вот уж кто бы мог подумать, что взрослые люди, всю жизнь проверявшие каждую щель кабинета, примутся решать судьбы мира, сидя на лавочке и наблюдая за тем, как по аллее прогуливаются молодые дамы с колясками.  
  
— Так на чем мы остановились? — Майкрофт любезно улыбнулся, глядя на Курта Кофмана.  
  
К его удивлению, всегда собранный и быстрый голландец выглядел рассеянным и озадаченным. Он не раз и не два бросал на Майкрофта странный, настороженный взгляд. Впрочем, на деле это почти не отразилось. Разве что ошибка. Ошибка, допущенная Кофманом. Настолько неожиданная, что Майкрофт едва не растерялся. К слову, как и сам Кофман.  
  
— А знаете, мы пришли к общему знаменателю только потому, что и вам, оказывается, не чуждо человеческое, — неожиданно подвел черту Кофман, и Майкрофт едва не закашлялся, вовремя успев обуздать эмоции.  
  
Они завершили разговор, Майкрофт поднялся, одернул пиджак и легко стукнул о влажную после дождя плитку кончиком зонта. Навстречу ему мчались два пацаненка. Увидев Майкрофта со свитой, притормозили, захихикали и выпустили в него облако воздушных пузырей. Слава богу, телохранитель Майкрофта оказался умнее своего предшественника, валить на землю ни малышей, ни маму не стал. Далее последовал байкер, который сидел на мотоцикле у входа в парк. Он поднял большой палец и одобрительно закивал головой. Потом две девушки достали телефоны и защелкали камерами, потом…  
  
Потом Майкрофт подошел к поданному автомобилю, мельком глянул в стекло и замер.  
  
На него таращился тип с акульей пастью. Зубастой, широкой акульей пастью. По краям ее украшали очаровательные зеленые шипастые шарики в узнаваемой коронавирусной форме.  
  
Стараясь не терять самообладания, Майкрофт занял свое место, рывком стащив зубастый ужас. Скотская маска с изнанки была абсолютно благопристойного черного цвета и, что хуже, не просвечивала. А он мельком глянул на изнаночную часть, нацепил и…  
  
Рядом, суетливо раскладывая бумаги, устроилась Антея. Майкрофт не унизился до вопроса, просто поднял бровь. И она заговорила, взахлеб, непривычно торопливо. Что маски оказались закрытыми в машине, а рядом была полиция, и Лестрейд сунул ей в руку запечатанную новую маску, и она…  
  
Лестрейд.  
  
Значит, Лестрейд. Оставалось понадеяться на чудо.  
  
Которого не произошло.  
  
Рыжий Майкрофт с разинутой акульей пастью таращился на него утром со страниц всех новостных сайтов. Ухмылялся с первых полос газет. Самодовольно скалился с магнита, который он обнаружил на дверце сейфа.  
  
О нет, он был слишком хорошо обучен, чтобы допустить любое проявление эмоций. Ровно до того момента, когда вечером, ну или ночью, как там оно у людей называется, неспешно постукивая зонтом, вышел на улицу, закурил, затем велел водителю везти его по знакомому адресу.  
  
Разумеется. Добропорядочный полицейский Грегори Лестрейд спал. Нагло, обложившись каким-то бумажным хламом, обставившись, словно Безумный Шляпник, пустыми чашками, и даже не успел испугаться, когда раздался резкий стук. Просто открыл дверь и, сонно почесывая растрепанную шевелюру, улыбнулся.  
  
— А, мистер…  
  
— Мистер Шарк… Дон Лино… Мистер Бугор… Я ничего не упустил?  
  
— А я-то тут причем? — на фоне кажущейся сонной заторможенности, в рабочий режим Лестрейд входил всегда с невероятной скоростью. — Да и когда вас волновала внешность? С природой спорить вообще сложно, а проконсультироваться с пластическим хирургом вы упорно отказываетесь.  
  
Майкрофт страдальчески вздохнул, сел на низенький пуфик, стоявший около двери.  
  
— Так. Я понял, что ты в ударе. Я готов тебя простить. Просто скажи мне, что ты дал маску с акульей мордой Антее случайно.  
  
— Ну… — Лестрейд запер дверь и поплелся в кухню, щелкнув чайником. — Это было бы нечестно. Она спросила меня о маске, я поискал и дал. Новую. То есть формально это действие не являлось случайным.  
  
— И у тебя абсолютно случайно оказалась для меня только одна маска.  
  
— Ну почему? Вполне логично, что масок у меня было две. Одну я нацепил, вторая оставалась в кармане и…  
  
— Но себе-то ты нацепил маску без акульей рожи?  
  
— Отвратительно скучную медицинскую маску.  
  
— Вот оно что. А для меня, значит…  
  
— Ну вы же сами понимаете: когда ко мне шла Антея, я уже выбрался из машины и, опасаясь, что она пересечет полутораметровую черту, поспешил ее обезопасить, использовав средство предохранения, которое первым оказалось под рукой.  
  
— Ты бы мог сказать, что маска есть, но она… гм… специфическая.  
  
— Ни в коем случае! Черт его знает, где этот белобрысый тип, с которым вы ворковали на скамейке почти час, лазил перед встречей.  
  
— Ты мог бы отдать мне свою маску, а сам нацепить акулью.  
  
— На ней было много микробов.  
  
— На ней не было зубов. И поверь, я бы вполне обошелся своими.  
  
— Своими вы обходились до прошлого года. После, если мне не изменяет память, у вас осталось своих ровно два.  
  
В другое время Майкрофт бы вышел из себя. Но не сейчас. Не сейчас.  
  
Зашелестела вода, приветливо потянуло ароматом чая. Майкрофт махнул рукой, побрел в кухню. Отчего-то желания выяснять отношения с каждой минутой становилось все меньше, а желания выпить чаю — все больше.  
  
В конце концов, он тоже виноват. ДТП — вполне уважительная причина, чтобы перенести встречу. Нужно было остаться с шофером и автомобилем, в крайнем случае, велеть Антее подойти к полицейским, у которых всегда в запасе были одноразовые маски, попросить… Стоп!  
  
— А позволь-ка узнать, — Майкрофт с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться, — с каких это пор полицию не снабжают в необходимом количестве одноразовыми масками?  
  
И нет, Лестрейд бы не был Лестрейдом, если бы покаянно смолчал или вслух признал свое поражение.  
  
— Да были, конечно же. Но Антея так и сказала: «Мне нужна маска для Майкрофта Холмса». Я еще переспросил, точно ли для вас? А она уточнила, что, мол, маска нужна такая, чтобы обезопасить вас по всем статьям.  
  
— Ну да, ну да. И в тот же момент ты вспомнил о том, что у тебя в кармане завалялась маска с акульей пастью.  
  
— Вообще-то у меня их было две. Именно в кармане. И еще две в другом. Но за пару минут до того мне поступил вызов. То есть через двадцать минут мне следовало быть на месте преступления. Там в любом случае должен был появиться Шерлок, который еще ни разу не брал с собою маску. И Джон тоже. А они всегда без масок, их же фотографируют все кому не лень и…  
  
Лестрейд виновато вздохнул, подсовывая Майкрофту чашку чаю.  
  
— Скотина, — в сердцах выплюнул Холмс, делая глоток чаю. — Просто скотина.  
  
Скотина снова покаянно шмыгнула носом. Пришлось отступить. Бесполезно же. А в свете последних событий, когда коварный вирус пачками укладывал в могилы знакомых, стоило ли тратить драгоценные часы жизни на бесполезный конфликт?..  
  
Утром Майкрофт проснулся в отличном настроении. Он отшагал положенные километры на дорожке, выпил чашку отменного чаю и съел бездрожжевые тосты из новой пекарни, идеально подсушенные, хрустящие снаружи и нежные внутри. В половине девятого его уже ждал автомобиль. Водитель, заметив начальство, поспешно сунул в карман телефон, а охранник, о чем-то шептавшийся с ним, одарил Майкрофта слишком странным взглядом. Показалось?  
  
Показалось. В первый раз. Когда в третий раз, завидев его, двое сотрудников поспешно стали распихивать в карманы телефоны, он не выдержал.  
  
Зашел в кабинет, ухмыльнулся, увидев Антею, бросившуюся на свое место с зажатым в руке телефоном, и мрачно уперся руками в ее рабочий стол.  
  
— Говорите.  
  
— Эм… Ну…  
  
— А, мистер Холмс! — леди Смолвуд впорхнула в кабинет с такой понимающей улыбкой, что у Майкрофта свело челюсть. — Вы в порядке? Нам с вами нужно срочно поговорить.  
  
Говорить не хотелось от слова совсем. Но как от нее избавиться, от этой Смолвуд, которая уже устроилась в кресле и сверлила его каким-то странным взглядом, наполненным… уважением?  
  
— Мистер Холмс… Я хотела попросить у вас прощения. Я была несправедлива к Шерлоку, когда столь резко отказалась от вашего предложения дать ему место и… Я тут подумала. Нам бы стоило рассмотреть участие в работе Кабинета вашего брата. Понимаете ли, такие моменты очень ценятся и позволят нам повысить уровень благосклонности мирового сообщества…  
  
Майкрофт подозрительно уставился на Смолвуд, которая что-то сосредоточенно искала в телефоне.  
  
— Вот, — она с таким плохо скрытым умилением уставилась на всплывшую в ленте картинку, что Майкрофт с трудом подавил желание зажмуриться. — Майкрофт, дорогой мой мистер Холмс, это так трогательно… Невероятно. Начинаю подозревать, что именно ваша семейная особенность столь долгое время вводила меня в заблуждение, а на самом деле, — она как-то слишком звонко хихикнула. — Вы шалунишка! — и она погрозила Майкрофту пальцем.  
  
Перед носом Майкрофта оказался гигантский аппарат Смолвуд.  
  
Лента новостей.  
  
**128 995 просмотров  
118176 «like»  
91567 «share»  
261 817 комментариев.**  
  
_«Мы вместе», «Судьба», «Одна душа на двоих»._  
  
Майкрофт даже не сразу понял, что комментарии подписчиков соревновались не в остроумии, но в слезливом умилении.  
  
На кадрах с места преступления голова к голове склонились Шерлок и Джон. Оба были упакованы в одинаковые белоснежные маски с тиснением в форме кружева. С внутреннего края обеих масок в форме узнаваемого значка лямбды*, взмахнув крыльями, стремились друг к другу два голубя.  
  


*В 1974 году Международный конгресс в защиту прав геев в Эдинбурге официально принял лямбду в качестве символа движения за права гомосексуальных людей.

  
  
  
**Название:** Все, что просит твой брат  
**Переводчик:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Оригинал:** [I don’t do what your brother tells me by Iolanfg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867774) Разрешение на перевод получено  
**Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:** мини (2992 слов оригинала)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Грег Лестрейд/Майкрофт Холмс  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** флафф, юмор  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Грегори делает не все, о чем просит его Майкрофт. Вот только Шерлок в это не верит  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Все, что просит твой брат»  
  
— Джон, пожалуйста, можешь воззвать к его здравому смыслу, чтобы мы могли уже, наконец, пойти домой?  
  
— Тебя никто и не заставляет здесь находиться. Хотя нет, я совсем забыл, что тебя-то как раз кое-то заставил быть здесь…  
  
— В тысячный раз, Шерлок: я не делаю все по указке твоего брата!  
  
Игнорируя саркастическую улыбку Джона, Грег раздраженно провел рукой по волосам.  
— И тем не менее ты здесь, пытаешься помешать мне выполнить мою работу, потому что он попросил тебя об этом.  
  
Грег взглянул на дверь дома, в который Шерлок планировал забраться этим вечером, убежденный, что найдет там украденные драгоценности. Драгоценности, которые должны были оставаться там, чтобы у агентов МИ-5, посланных Майкрофтом, имелся благовидный предлог ворваться в дом и арестовать его владельца. Без столь очевидных доказательств, как краденые вещи, его прочие, гораздо более серьезные преступления, было гораздо труднее доказать.  
  
— Да, он попросил меня присмотреть за вами, чтобы чтобы вас снова не задержали. Можете не трудиться меня благодарить. Однако это не значит, что я делаю все, что скажет твой брат. К тому же иногда я тоже прошу его о чем-нибудь. Так поступают все нормальные люди: просят об одолжениях и делают их другим.  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся, а Джон лишь покачал головой, все еще с той улыбкой, которая так раздражала Грега.  
  
— Я тебя умоляю! Майкрофт никогда и ничего не делает для других, если, конечно, не надеется получить что-то взамен и остаться в выигрыше. Даже когда я прошу его о чем-то, он соглашается, только если я выполню в ответ его просьбу. С чего ты взял, что с тобой все по-другому?  
  
— Ну конечно, а ты, можно подумать, делаешь кому-то одолжения исключительно по доброте душевной и не ожидая ничего в ответ. К тому же, бьюсь об заклад, ты должен Майкрофту больше, чем он тебе.  
  
— Да неужели? — ядовито спросил Шерлок. — Что ж, раз ты так уверен во всем в этом, давай проверим твою теорию. Попроси его о чем-нибудь для себя лично, о чем-то небольшом. Позвони ему прямо сейчас и попроси бросить все, чем он занимается, и приехать за тобой. Лично. Не просто прислать машину, а явиться самому.  
  
Грег смерил его долгим взглядом.  
  
На часах было двенадцать ночи, и Грег, как и Шерлок, знал, что у Майкрофта выдалась тяжелая неделя со множеством перелетов и бесконечных встреч. И они сейчас находились на другом конце города.  
Грег хотел уже отказаться, заявить, что ему не надо ничего и никому доказывать, но, поразмыслив, передумал.  
  
— Хорошо. Что я за это получу?  
  
— Ну… Если он приедет — а он не приедет, — я сделаю то, что ты попросишь. Что угодно. Но если он не приедет, в чем я уверен, ты оставишь меня в покое и дашь закончить это дело.  
  
После длинной паузы Грег кивнул.  
— Все-все, о чем я попрошу, чем бы это ни было?  
  
Шерлок и Джон дружно улыбнулись.  
— Да.  
  
— Ну что ж…  
  
Грег вынул из кармана телефон и набрал номер старшего Холмса, при этом глядя в упор на младшего Холмса и его приятеля.  
  
Майкрофт ответил после первого же гудка.  
  
— Майкрофт? Да, прости, что звоню так поздно… Нет, все в порядке, просто… Слушай, я с твоим братом и Джоном, и тут адски холодно. Я оставил машину у Ярда, чтобы увязаться за этими двумя, а здесь просто нереально найти такси. Ты не можешь?.. Да? Тебе точно не трудно? Отлично, будет здорово. Спасибо, огромное спасибо.  
  
Грег завершил разговор и, победно посмотрев на Шерлока и Джона, сообщил:  
— Он приедет через пятнадцать минут.  
  
Но те лишь посмеялись над подобной наивностью.  
  
Тринадцать минут спустя напротив них остановилась черная машина с тонированными окнами. Грег широко улыбнулся Шерлоку, но тот фыркнул в ответ:  
  
— Он прислал машину, это не… — и осекся, увидев, что задняя дверь автомобиля открылась и оттуда в промозглую ночь вышел Майкрофт Холмс — уставший, но выглядевший по обыкновению безупречно в костюме-тройке.  
  
— Детектив-инспектор, Шерлок, доктор Уотсон, добрый вечер.  
  
Грег вежливо улыбнулся, в то время как его вынужденные спутники пораженно уставились на Майкрофта.  
  
— Добрый вечер. Спасибо, что приехал за мной.  
  
— Не за что. Все в порядке?  
  
— Да, Шерлок пересмотрел свое решение и пожелал передать это дело в умелые руки МИ-5, как и просил, так что нам всем необязательно здесь оставаться.  
  
Шерлок с явным огорчением повернулся к Грегу:  
— Я не…  
  
Но Грег не дал ему закончить и, сияя, перебил:  
— Все, что захочу, не забыл?  
  
Захлебываясь от возмущения, Шерлок повернулся к Джону, но тот весело хмыкнул и ответил:  
— Ну, вообще-то, он выиграл…  
  
Шерлок снова посмотрел на Грега и, стиснув зубы, процедил:  
— Ладно, пусть так.  
  
Майкрофт с легким недоумением оглядел их, не вполне понимая, что происходит, но рассудил, что лучше он выяснит это потом.  
  
— Рад слышать. Полагаю, в таком случае мы можем ехать. Вас подвезти, Шерлок?  
  
Тот лишь мрачно взглянул на брата, поднял воротник пальто и пошел прочь, буркнув на ходу:  
— Не надо. Идем, Джон.  
  
Джон махнул на прощание рукой Майкрофту и Грегу и поспешил за Шерлоком, не переставая мысленно проклинать упорство друга и завидуя тем, кто сидел в уже отъезжавшей машине — им хорошо, они в тепле и уюте поедут домой.  
  


* * *

  
— Брось, Шерлок, не будь ребенком!  
  
Грег знал, что его небольшая победа не забудется и не простится так легко, но он все же не ожидал, что после этого с Шерлоком будет настолько тяжело иметь дело. Хотя едва они отсмеялись, обсудив победу Грега, Майкрофт предупредил, что Шерлок станет невыносим.  
  
Шерлок, все еще стоявший над телом, неприязненно взглянул на Грега и ответил:  
— Я не веду себя как ребенок. Я просто не вижу причин рассказывать тебе очевидные и элементарные вещи!  
  
— Зачем тогда ты вообще пришел, раз отказываешься помочь? Или ты не смог вычислить, что здесь случилось?  
  
Шерлок надулся и посмотрел на Джона, который лишь закатил глаза и извиняющимся тоном сказал Грегу:  
— Он все еще расстроен…  
  
— Я не расстроен! Я знаю, что он смухлевал. Не понимаю пока, как именно он сжульничал, Джон. Может, он использовал кодовое слово…  
  
— Шерлок.  
  
Стоявший в нескольких метрах от них Андерсон сварливо попросил их поторопиться и нарвался на очередной поток оскорблений и вгоняющих в краску дедукций.  
  
— Вот что, Шерлок, если не хочешь помогать — уходи и прекрати оскорблять мою команду. Мы и без тебя справимся.  
  
Шерлок расхохотался.  
— Как будто вы хоть на что-то способны без меня… Но можешь попросить совета у моего брата, раз уж вы такие «друзья».  
  
Последнее слово он произнес, показав в воздухе пальцами кавычки, но Грег хмыкнул и вполне искренне отозвался:  
— Слушай, а хорошая идея, возможно, я так и сделаю. Уверен, он раскроет это дело еще до обеда.  
  
— Так обратись к нему.  
  
— Шерлок, у меня нет времени на…  
  
— Звони моему брату, и пусть он расследует для тебя это чертово дело. Звони прямо сейчас. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он за это не возьмется.  
  
— Это что, еще одно пари?  
  
— Да! Ты сам сказал, что у вас взаимопомощь, что вы делаете друг другу одолжения. Так давай посмотрим, насколько ты прав.  
  
Грег огляделся: криминалистам надо было закончить с осмотром места преступления и поиском улик, а он сам хотел закрыть это дело до шести вечера, чтобы не испортить себе выходной. Он знал, что Майкрофт был занят, но…  
  
— Так значит, это пари, да?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Отлично. Если Майкрофт раскроет для меня это дело, ты будешь уважительно и вежливо общаться с моей командой два месяца. Никаких оскорблений, никаких личных откровений. Кто знает, может, ты даже к этому привыкнешь.  
  
Шерлок и Джон нерешительно переглянулись.  
  
— Что, не рискнешь?  
  
— Конечно, рискну.  
  
Грег взял телефон и набрал номер, который знал наизусть.  
  
— Майкрофт? Прости, что беспокою, но я хотел спросить, не поможешь ли ты мне с делом… Да, я подожду. Стой, ты что, только что уволил премьер-министра? Прости, пожалуйста, я… Ладно, если ты уверен, то у нас тут…  
  
Через десять минут, во время которых Грег непрестанно отвечал на вопросы Майкрофта о месте преступления и жертве, а Джон — посылал их фотографии, дело было закрыто.  
  
— Доволен? — уточнил у Грег у Шерлока, который, как и Джон, озадаченно смотрел на него.  
  
— Что он попросил взамен? Ты не можешь просто…  
  
— Я же тебе говорил: Майкрофт выполняет мои просьбы, как и я — его. Теперь, если не возражаешь, мне надо арестовать убийцу. Да, и не забывай: два месяца безупречного поведения.  
  
Фыркнув, Шерлок удалился, не обращая внимания на улыбку Грега, в то время Джон жестом извинился за него и поспешил следом.  
  


* * *

  
— Сюда едет твой брат. Судя по всему, теперь это дело МИ-5.  
  
Шерлок проворчал что-то неразборчивое, но не сказал ни слова, продолжая разглядывать двух жертв. За последние пару недель они побывали на местах нескольких самых странных преступлений на памяти Грега, и хотя Шерлоку было явно нелегко сдерживаться, он не нарушил данного им слова и ни разу не оскорбил ни одного из полицейских.  
  
— Пусть он привезет тебе кофе.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мой брат. Ты доказал, что он готов помогать тебя с рабочими вопросами. Ладно, допускаю, что это возможно. Но тебе никогда не удастся заставить его сделать личное одолжение.  
  
Грег смерил его задумчивым взглядом, размышляя о двадцати с лишним папках с нераскрытыми делами, переданных ему из отдела Грегсона, на которые Шерлок отказывался даже взглянуть. Вздохнув, он выудил из кармана мобильный под веселым взглядом Джона.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Грег, не стоит этого делать. А то еще тебя сошлют в Сибирь или куда похуже.  
  
— Майкрофт? Прости, пожалуйста, но раз уж ты все равно сюда едешь, ты не мог бы захватить мне кофе? Я едва успел позавтракать и… Да, это. Ага, будет здорово. Спасибо. До встречи. Ну вот, Шерлок.  
  
— Это мы еще посмотрим.  
  
— Хорошо, потому что у меня есть для тебя предложение. Еще одно пари: если я выиграю, ты решишь те старые «холодные» дела, папки с которыми пылятся у меня в кабинете. Идет?  
  
Шерлок лукаво улыбнулся и кивнул. Эта улыбка не сходила с его лица до самого появления агентов МИ-5, которые быстро и эффективно взялись за место преступления. Их небольшой отряд возглавлял сам Майкрофт, как обычно спокойный и хладнокровный, который на этот раз держал в руках картонный стаканчик кофе навынос и коричневый бумажный пакет.  
  
— Доброе утро, джентльмены. Грегори, твой кофе. Я решил, что тебе не помешает что-то существенное к кофе, потому взял еще и пончики.  
Грег ослепительно улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Спасибо. Очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, Майкрофт.  
  
— Что, серьезно? Ты принес ему кофе и пончики?  
  
Майкрофт чуть склонил голову и посмотрел на изумленного Джона.  
  
— Верно. Я не знал, что вы с Шерлоком еще здесь, иначе…  
  
— Что, принес бы кофе и пончики и на нашу долю?  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся плотно сжатыми губами и ответил:  
— Нет. Не принес бы. Я, доктор Уотсон, не официант. А теперь прошу прощения, но нам пора.  
  
И, махнув на прощание, Майкрофт в сопровождении Грега отправился к своим коллегам, оставив Шерлока и Джона удивленно переглядываться.  
  


* * *

  
— Улыбнись, хорошо? Мне очень надо, чтобы ты сейчас просто улыбнулся.  
  
Майкрофт, стоявший по другую сторону полицейского ограждения, вопросительно поднял бровь.  
  
— Через несколько минут здание Парламента может взорваться. Едва ли в такой ситуации есть повод для улыбки.  
  
Но Грег это не счел это убедительным аргументом.  
— У команды по разминированию все под контролем. Они обезвредили найденные бомбы и сейчас проверяют, не пропустили ли вдруг что.  
  
Майкрофт посмотрел через плечо Грега и заметил брата с верным напарником, не сводящих с него глаз. Переведя взгляд обратно на Грега, он спросил:  
— Очередное пари?  
  
Грег солнечно улыбнулся ему так, что Майкрофт едва устоял на ногах.  
  
— Ага. Шерлок решил, что ты привез мне кофе, только чтобы я не злится на то, что ты забрал у меня дело. Он хочет чего-то более личного. Если у меня это выйдет, он пообещал не звонить, когда я буду в отпуске. И не влипать в неприятности с законом хотя бы в это время. Это значит, что у нас с тобой будет две недели тишины и покоя, любовь моя.  
  
Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как Майкрофт улыбнулся. И это была не та его дежурная вежливая улыбка, которой он обычно удостаивал коллег и различных политиков, и не та сдержанная улыбка, что порой доставалась Шерлоку. Нет, это была настоящая улыбка, предназначавшаяся только для Грега, улыбка, от которой у Майкрофта блестели глаза в окружении небольших морщинок, светлело лицо и появлялись едва заметные ямочки на щеках. Он всегда так улыбался, когда видел Грега, который не мог устоять перед ним в эти минуты и больше всего на свете хотел обнять его.  
  
В этот раз, однако, он сдержался и с заговорщической улыбкой отошел от Майкрофта, направляясь к Джону и Шерлоку, которые глазели на него с открытыми ртами.  
  
— Что ты ему сказал?  
  
— Ничего такого, Джон. Просто рассказал, как обстоят дела, и попросил его улыбнуться.  
  
— Ты попросил его?.. Это была не улыбка, а… Я не видел, чтобы он так улыбался с тех пор, как… В общем-то, никогда не видел.  
  
— Может, это потому, что ты не просил его об этом, Шерлок. Вежливо. Или же у него никогда не было причин улыбаться тебе. Все, мой отпуск официально начинается через три часа. Не забывай, о чем мы договорились, хорошо?  
  


* * *

  
Джон недовольно посмотрел на друга и уточнил:  
— Ты говоришь, что добровольно пригласил к нам Майкрофта?  
  
— Да, Джон. И не ори так.  
  
Оглянувшись, чтобы удостоверится, что Британское Правительство все еще сидел в кресле спиной к ним, Джон продолжил:  
— Тебя что, собираются сейчас арестовать или что-то в этом роде?  
  
— Нет, Джон, я пригласил Майкрофта не для того, чтобы он спас меня от неприятностей. Наоборот, я позвал его, потому что, полагаю, это у него проблемы.  
  
— Что, прости?  
  
Шерлок наклонился к Джону и прошептал:  
— Думаю, Лестрейд его шантажирует.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Да не ори ты! Ты что, не видишь? Все, что Майкрофт для него делает… Это ненормально! У Майкрофта нет друзей, и он не делает никому одолжений и не выполняет просьбы по доброте душевной. Вся его жизнь состоит из деловых переговоров и сделок. С чего вдруг такая подозрительная щедрость и безотказность?  
  
Джон задумчиво посмотрел на него, но не успел озвучить итог своих размышлений, потому что его перебил стук в дверь.  
  
— Это я, — заходя в комнату, сказал Грег. — Шерлок, я принес дела, которые ты просил, и… О, привет, Майкрофт. Не знал, что ты тут.  
  
— Добрый день, Грегори. Да, меня пригласили. Однако я уже собирался уходить.  
  
Шерлок и Джон, остававшиеся на кухне, молча слушали их разговор.  
— Ты пригласил Грега?  
  
— Да, я узнаю, верны ли мои подозрения, если увижу их вместе, и…  
  
— Шерлок, как бы ни безумно это звучало, но ты никогда не рассматривал вероятность того, что они и в самом деле друзья?  
  
— Ой, да брось, у Майкрофт нет друзей.  
  
Джон открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его прервал Грег, заглянувший на кухню.  
— Шерлок, у меня мало времени, так что я просто оставлю папки здесь. Твой брат предложил подвезти меня в Ярд, так что…  
  
Шерлок с сомнением посмотрел на Джона: может, тот был прав, и Лестрейд с Майкрофтом действительно всего лишь друзья, и ничего сомнительного между ними не происходит? Ему в голову внезапно пришла гениальная идея как это выяснить.  
  
— Подожди-ка, Грег. Подойди сюда на секунду. Помнишь дело Диммока, которым ты попросил меня заняться, но я отказался?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Отлично. Теперь я согласен. Но взамен я хочу, чтобы…  
  
— Ты не устал от этих пари и игр? Ты все равно всегда проигрываешь.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся и, склонившись к нему, прошептал что-то на ухо. Лестрейд закатил глаза, покачал головой и, выйдя из кухни, окликнул Майкрофта, который как раз вставал с кресла.  
  
Повернувшись к ним спиной, Шерлок сказал Джону:  
— Теперь мы узнаем, верна ли твоя теория.  
  
Джон посмотрел на Грега, который шептал на ухо Майкрофту что-то, вызвавшее у того улыбку, и перевел взгляд на Шерлока.  
— Что ты сделал?  
  
— Сказал Грегу, чтобы он попросил Майкрофта о самом сложном одолжении из всех, что были до этого, — об обычном человеческом жесте.  
  
Джон вновь посмотрел на Майкрофта и Грега, и глаза у него стали огромными, как плошки.  
— Шерлок…  
  
— Да, Джон, я знаю, что обычные человеческие жесты и мой брат несовместимы, но я предложил Грегу самые простые варианты — рукопожатие или, там, похлопывание по плечу.  
  
— Шерлок, они…  
  
— Да-да, знаю, почти невозможно добиться от Майкрофта эмоций, но…  
  
— Шерлок!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Они целуются.  
  
Шерлок озадаченно уставился на Джона и нахмурился, уверенный, что неправильно его расслышал.  
— Они что?  
  
Джон молча показал ему за спину, и Шерлок, резко обернувшись, увидел Грега Лестрейда, целующего его брата. Одной рукой обнимая его за плечи, вторую он положил на грудь Майкрофта, который, в свою очередь, обнимал его за талию и поглаживал спину. Их поцелуй был страстным и… привычным, как будто они целовались уже не в первый раз. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем они отстранились друг от друга, и та крошечная часть мозга Шерлока, что еще функционировала, а не выключилась от шока, была занята лишь одним вопросом: как они могут так долго не дышать?  
  
Улыбнувшись друг другу, Майкрофт и Грег повернулись к Джону и Шерлоку.  
— Это в достаточной степени человечно для тебя, Шерлок?  
  
— Я… ты…  
  
— Что ж, это было весело, но, откровенно говоря, я не могу представить, о чем еще тебя попросить, кроме как отполировать мою машину, а ее я тебе никогда не доверю, так что…  
  
— Но… ты… Ты!  
  
Грег и Майкрофт рассмеялись над столь откровенным изумлением знаменитого гениального детектива и его верного блогера.  
  
— В самом деле, брат, я поражен, что ты не понял все раньше. Ты начинаешь сдавать.  
  
— Ты! Джон, они… Они…  
  
— Да, Шерлок, я вижу, что они…  
  
— Майкрофт, ты и Лестрейд, вы…  
  
— Да, Шерлок, мы с Грегори. Позвони мне, когда снова обретешь способность к членораздельной речи. Надеюсь, что это произойдет не скоро. Перед тем, как вернуться на работу, мы с Грегори хотим обменяться еще множеством «обычных человеческих жестов», если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
Посмеиваясь, Майкрофт и Грег вышли, держась за руки, а Шерлок и Джон еще долго стояли посреди кухни, не в силах оправиться от изумления.  
  
  
**Название:** Чего ты хочешь?  
**Переводчик:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Оригинал:** [What do you want? by Iolanfg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717253) Разрешение на перевод получено  
**Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:** мини (1159 слов оригинала)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Грег Лестрейд/Майкрофт Холмс  
**Категория:** пре-слеш  
**Жанр:** флафф  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Майкрофта всегда просят о чем-то для других, но никто еще не спрашивал, чего он хочет для себя. До Грега.  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 – «Чего ты хочешь?»  
  
— Ты не ответишь?  
  
Майкрофт перевел взгляд с Грега на телефон, который звонил, не умолкая, и обратно, и на лице его появилось обеспокоенно-обреченное выражение.  
— Нет.  
  
Грег озадаченно улыбнулся и поставил чашку кофе на столик рядом со своим креслом, расположенным у камина.  
  
— Это может быть важно. Ты всегда отвечаешь на звонки.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул, закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку кресла.  
  
— Да, отвечаю. И да, на том конце провода всегда звонят по «важному делу», кто бы это ни был и чего бы они не хотели. Это может быть политик, который просит, чтобы я не дал опубликовать статью об очередной дурацкой выходке его избалованного сына-подростка, или от меня ждут, что я прекращу кризис в какой-нибудь дружественной стране, или это Шерлок с требованием предоставить ему доступ к конфиденциальной информации или снять с миссис Хадсон очередной штраф, или же это мама с напоминанием о моих семейных обязанностях сына и старшего брата. Всегда будет что-то срочное, чем я должен заняться сию же секунду. Да, я мог бы ответить, в конце концов, это всего лишь телефонный звонок. Но знаешь, что будет потом? Еще один звонок, и еще, и еще. Все важные, все срочные, и ни одно из этих дел нельзя отложить или поручить кому-то другому. Непременно найдется кто-то, кто попросит что-то еще, что-то большее.  
  
Телефон затих, но не прошло и секунды, как раздался новый звонок.  
  
Грег посмотрел на того, кто сидел напротив, на его уставшее выражение лица, на морщины, вызванные волнением и постоянным стрессом. С одной стороны, его радовало быть одним из тех немногих, кому позволялось видеть Майкрофта таким расслабленным и откровенным, без постоянной маски невозмутимости и самоуверенности, кто имел честь назвать его другом, кто получал удовольствие от его саркастических шуток, кто знал каждую его улыбку и видел его в моменты слабости. С другой стороны, Грег не мог не волноваться за того, кого безмолвно любил и желал защитить от всего мира.  
  
Он подался вперед, поближе к Майкрофту, и спросил:  
— А ты чего хочешь?  
  
Майкрофт тихо фыркнул и с легкой улыбкой ответил:  
— Мира во всем мире. Чтобы политики перестали вести себя как кретины, а избиратели — как хулиганы, чтобы Шерлок был в безопасности, а родители — счастливы…  
  
— Нет, это то, чего ты хочешь для других, а чего ты хочешь для себя лично?  
  
Майкрофт задумался на минуту и сказал:  
— Не знаю. Думаю… Я такой же эгоист, как и все остальное человечество, Грегори. Я хочу провести день, хотя бы один день, не думая о стране или семье и моем долге перед ними. Я хочу один день для себя. Без кризисов, драм, волнений. Обычный день нормального человека. Стакан виски у огня, разговор с тобой и, возможно, даже ужин, но так, чтобы никого из нас не вызвали на работу еще до десерта. Мне нужен кто-то, кто спросит, чего я хочу, просто так, не посреди деловых переговоров или ради подкупа.  
  
В груди Грега разлилось тепло при мысли, что он входит в число того, что Майкрофт хотел для себя самого. Однако ответить он не успел — очередной телефонный звонок раздался теперь уже из его собственного кармана. Грег вынул телефон, взглянул на экран и, тяжело вздохнув, сказал извиняющимся тоном:  
  
— Это Джон.  
  
Майкрофт махнул рукой, призывая его ответить, и отвернулся к огню в камине. Атмосфера в комнате стала несколько прохладнее, когда Грег встал, чтобы поговорить с Джоном.  
  
— Да. Что, Джон? Разумеется, я не на работе, сейчас одиннадцать вечера. Нет, я не дома. Вас с Шерлоком арестовали в Сассексе? Какого черта?.. Взлом и проникновение? Ладно, это одна статья. Слушай, не представляю, что, по-твоему, я должен сделать? Это вообще не моя территория, и я не могу просто позвонить коллегам в другой части страны и сказать им, что… А, сначала Шерлок попробовал попросить помощи у Майкрофта, но тот не ответил? Вам не приходило в голову, что Майкрофт не ваша всемогущая палочка-выручалочка, и он не живет только ради того, чтобы в тысячный раз вытащить вас из неприятностей и решить ваши проблемы? У него кроме вас хватает забот. Да, Джон, я знаю, что у него есть связи и влияние, но это не значит, что он должен бросать все и бежать… Нет, это не его долг. И не его обязанность, потому что Шерлок — уже не ребенок, и пусть, наконец, либо научится вести себя как взрослый, либо сам расхлебывает последствия своих действий. Завтра вас отпустят, и, вероятнее всего, вы отделаетесь уведомлением о нарушении закона. Да, вот так. Теперь, прости, но меня ждет важное дело. Да, Джон, я передам это моей матери, когда увижусь с ней.  
  
Грег закончил разговор и с удовольствием заметил шокированное и недоуменное выражение лица Майкрофта.  
  
— Грегори, что?.. Шерлока и Джона арестовали?  
  
— Да. Они вломились в дом к предполагаемому арт-дилеру.  
  
Майкрофт хотел было встать, но Грег остановил его, усадив обратно.  
  
— Мне надо позвонить, и…  
  
— Нет, не надо. Ты прав, за одним звонком последует еще один, и еще, и конца этому не будет. Причем никто и никогда не скажет тебе «спасибо» или «тебе что-нибудь нужно?» Сегодня твой день, а не их, и сейчас ты для меня важнее всего и всех.  
  
— Я… я никогда…  
  
Городской телефон вновь зазвонил, но Грег решительно встал и отключил его от линии. Возвращаясь к Майкрофту, он тепло улыбнулся и уточнил:  
  
— Ты никогда не был для кого важнее всего на свете? Вот увидишь, к этому легко привыкнуть. Итак, чего ты хочешь?  
  
Грег опустился перед ним на колени, и на лице Майкрофта промелькнула смесь эмоций, которые он не успел различить. Захлестнутый переполнявшими его чувствами Майкрофт закрыл глаза, когда Грег нежно сжал его руку.  
  
— Грег, я…  
  
— Все в порядке. Я знаю, что это может быть немного сложно, так что давай начнем с простого: хочешь еще виски?  
  
Майкрофт открыл глаза и кивнул. Он тяжело сглотнул, всем телом ощущая непривычную близость Грега, и не мог оторвать взгляда от его лица, наблюдая, как он потянулся за виски, долил его в стакан и протянул ему. В свою очередь Грег замер, не отводя глаз от пригубившего виски Майкрофта, точнее, от его губ и облизавшего их языка.  
  
Не в силах остановиться, Майкрофт отставил стакан и потянулся к Грегу, нежно проведя пальцами уже по его губам.  
— Возможно…  
  
Грег взял за руку подавшегося к нему Майкрофта, и, в свою очередь, наклонился, чтобы наконец поцеловать его. Нежный и неторопливый поначалу поцелуй быстро превратился в страстный, отчаянный и жадный, и они оторвались друг от друга, лишь когда обоим стало нечем дышать. Они дружно улыбнулись, и глаза их ярко блестели. Грег прислонился лбом ко лбу Майкрофта и сказал:  
  
— Я рад, что ты просишь того, чего хочешь.  
  
— Что, если я хочу большего? Намного большего. Я хочу этого уже очень давно и, вероятно, никогда не перестану хотеть.  
  
— Тогда все хорошо, потому я могу и желаю дать тебе намного больше. И да, я тоже давно этого хотел, так давно, что даже не помню, как это началось.  
  
Не зная, что сказать, Майкрофт снова поцеловал его.  
Забытые на столе телефоны продолжали трезвонить.


End file.
